Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Izumi, Meroko, and Takuto are all the top three shinigami, but a new member of their squad steals the 1st place title. They later befriend him, but they are shocked when they learn that he didn't commit suicide to become a shinigami then how'd he die? Who killed him? And Why? The gang must get to the bottom of this after all there are always two sides to every story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX

On with the story

* * *

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Jaden was away from his three best friends Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi whilst sitting at the top of some cliffs that surrounded the ocean. These cliffs however, were a part of a school that Jaden once attended called Duel Academy. This was the top dueling school in the world founded by the one and only Seto Kiba, one the best duelists in the world and only second to one, Yugi Moto and possibly Jaden himself.

"Ju-di…" Izumi called.

Jaden realized his friends must've been searching around for him since he did leave without warning the gang.

"I'm coming; I'm coming just hold on Izumi." Jaden replied slightly dazed.

"Jeez, Judai next time would ya warn me that your gonna run off before I get a heart attack or something." Takuto replied with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Yeah Judai who knows what we'd do without you." Meroko chirped from behind Takuto.

Jaden is a shinigami, or a harbinger of death. And because they are all in the pediatrics department, they have special outfits.

Izumi wears a yellow long sleeved dress shirt with a collar and black cufflinks with two yellow strips, black vest on top with a red tie tucked inside, long black pants, black dress shoes, with a black cap with two floppy dog ears on top of his chin length golden honey blonde hair, and a medium sized pair of white wings.

Meroko wears a red lacey outfit that covers her chest with a pair of medium sized wings, a matching skirt with a belt, long white stockings that reach her calves, red boots, red gloves, and a red top hat with rabbit ears pocking out from the top and covering part of her cotton candy light pink hair with curls on the sides and ends of her long flowing hair.

Takuto wears a half cut long sleeved black shirt covered by a long white trench coat, long blue jeans, large black shoes, a moss green backpack with his medium sized wings coming out, and two gloves with blue on the edges with a white plushy cat face on the front and cut off by the finger tips, he has his sleek black hair that is as dark as night and it is tied up in the back with a purple ribbon his former band mate Aoi gave him before he died, and a cap with cat ears on his head to match his white cat tail.

Jaden wears a half-length red blazer jacket without a collar with gold cufflinks and black buttons, which had three buttons and a diamond shaped logo with a cheerful smiling cat at the top right hand comer of his jacket, a tight black shirt underneath the jacket, a red scarf tied around his neck (A/N: like Fred from Scooby-Doo), a belt with a buckle that says _DA (Death's Angel or Duel Academy),_ black skinny jeans with a gold tailored trim rolled up a little on the bottom, with black high topped shoes with a red spirals at the ankles, one glove that has a yellow smiley face and is cut off at the finger tips, a pair of medium sized wings, and cat ears adorning the top of his head full of chocolate brown hair that is a sunburnt orange at the top, he also has a brown cat tail and a red top hat with a gold streak in the middle and cat whiskers along with a tiny cat nose and smile on the hat.

He, Izumi, Takuto, and Meroko are all the top four shinigami (1), and it is there job to collect the souls of all people who demonstrate inhumane behavior towards others. Even though they all are in the pediatrics department they have taken the lives of millions of people older than 21 who were cruel and didn't really have the motivation to live or do not deserve the gift of life. Each one of them has their own style of collecting a soon to be lost soul.

Izumi uses his bow of purity and shots an arrow at the heart to collect a soul. Takuto sings into the ear of the soon to be dead person. Meroko always gives a kiss on the cheek, and Jaden…well, you never, ever, EVER want to get on Jaden's bad side, or want him to be the one to collect your soul; but don't be deceived for Jaden has collected the most souls in shinigami history apart from the Grim Reaper.

"Yeah, yeah I know…but something feels familiar about this place. I just don't know what." Jaden said.

"Judai if it has to do with your past, please don't try to force any memories on yourself. If you remember everything about your past you'll be turned into a ghost, for sure." Meroko declared warily.

"Humph, don't worry about it Judai. I've already remembered all of my past before and I'm still perfectly fine." Takuto stated rather victoriously.

"Idiot, you could only do that after Me-chan almost died trying to retrieve the flower of forgetfulness for you from the other world. Not to mention the fact that you still lost your powers, risked Miki's life, almost turned into a ghost, became human again, and now work as a part time shinigami which might I add shouldn't be possible, all just so you could prove to me that you're not a complete failure, and to help cleanse the world of rotten people." Izumi stated calmly with a smile on his face secretly knowing just how to push Takuto's buttons.

Meroko and Jaden exchanged glances and tried their hardest to stifle their laughs as Takuto's face became red hot in anger due to Izumi's accuracy and mockery of his past life experiences.

"Ugh! Izumi!" Takuto shrieked in anger.

"Yesss, what do you want Ta-kun." Izumi replied nonchalantly.

"I told you not to call me that!" Takuto hollered.

Takuto was so angry you could literally see the steam coming out from his ears. This destroyed any of Jaden's left over will power that previously prevented him from fighting his urge to laugh. Jaden shot one more look at Takuto and burst into laughter. Once Meroko saw Jaden laughing at Takuto, her own will power had begun waning itself she began laughing along with Jaden. Meroko flew over to Jaden because he had laughed so hard that he was starting to cry, so Meroko pulled out a tissue from her top hat for Jaden. Izumi, from seeing Jaden and Meroko laughing cracked his own genuine Izumi smile that only a few people could lure from hiding, and Jaden was one of those few people. Soon afterwards, Izumi had started laughing himself. Because of this Takuto's face had become so red it'd put a ripe cherry tomato to shame.

"Oh so you think this is funny Izumi, well I'll show you funny…" Takuto declared extremely angry.

Takuto began to throw reckless punches at Izumi's laughing form but he still skillfully dodged them while Jaden and Meroko were still too busy laughing their heads off like there's no tomorrow to notice anything. Until one punch hit Izumi square in the jaw which made him clumsily, stumble backwards, this was unusual for a person with as much stamina as Izumi had. That was where Jaden drew the line; he was never fond of violence especially between friends. This was one of Jaden's few pet peeves.

Jaden decided that he had to be the middle man in this type of situation as he has several other instances before and after his death.

"Guys!" Jaden intervened. "Calm down…"

"What do you mean CALM DOWN, Izumi is making a fool out of me. Isn't that why you and Meroko were laughing at me, Judai." Takuto replied ferociously.

"Well…yeah, you should've seen it though Takuto you had steam coming out of ears." Jaden replied dumbly.

"Oh really…" Takuto questioned.

"Yup." A deterred Jaden stated.

"Then I'll show you something even funnier." Takuto said slowly.

"What is it?"

"THIS!" Takuto shouted

He quickly flew over to Izumi and punched him in the gut. This made Izumi fly backwards towards blue painted dorms the size of castles.

"Izumi!" Jaden and Meroko shouted in unison.

Jaden's face became one of serious focus as he flew in front of Takuto in literally less than a second. However, in his blind rage Takuto threw punches in the air hoping to land a hit on who he thought was Izumi.

"Stop, NOW." Jaden said as he stopped evading Takuto's attacks. But Takuto didn't hear on time and accidentally punched Jaden's check.

"Dude, you really know how to throw a punch." Jaden complimented still in his same spot in front of Takuto instead of falling backwards.

"Sorry Judai, that was really uncool of me to lose my temper." Takato apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, man." Jaden responded.

"Well in my opinion Takuto should get his temper a leash if it's so difficult to control." Meroko grumpily stated while helping Izumi stand up.

"It's okay Me-chan, Ta-kun's just insecure so everything I say hurts his feelings deeply." Izumi stated with a sly smile.

"WHAT! I am not insecure, are you insinuating that I'm still going through puberty or something." Takuto questioned Izumi.

"Humph, more like metamorphosis but call it whatever you like at least we're on the same page for once." Izumi quickly retorted.

"IZUMI!" Takato hollered in sheer frustration.

"Dude seriously, didn't you just apologize for losing your temper, and now you want to start picking fights with Izumi again. That's no better than how we started before." Jaden whined unhappily to the group.

"Oh silly Ju-di, haven't you noticed by now Ta-kun's obviously the reincarnation of a broken record."

"WAH!" Takuto said baffled.

"Just so you know Ta-kun I meant broken in the head." Izumi stated simply.

"OOOH B to the URN! Wow! Takuto, Izumi got you good." Jaden stated dumbly once again.

"Judai, whose side are you on anyway…" Takuto and Meroko questioned.

"Wait we were supposed to take sides I didn't know, so when are we supposed to turn our ballots…and um… where do we get our ballots from?" Jaden openly wondered.

"It was only figuratively speaking Judai…sometimes you're so dense." Meroko stated slightly miffed.

"Yeah I know, but that's why ya love me…" Jaden said with one of his megawatt Jaden Yuki smiles that no one could resist.

"Whatever…" Meroko replied while giggling at Jaden's always handsome smiling face.

"Hey Meroko give me some credit I distracted Takuto long enough for him to calm down so Izumi won't have any new material to use to make fun of poor little Ta-kun." Jaden replied smugly.

"Don't call me Ta-kun!" Takato pouted instead of yelled like he would've if Izumi had called him Ta-kun.

"Okay Ta-kun…" Izumi said happily.

"Why you—" Takuto started but was cut off mid phrase.

"Don't even start that again Takuto my cheek still hurts from the last time you started throwing reckless punches at Izumi." Jaden quickly added in order to guilt Takuto into calming down.

"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that Judai." Takuto blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not." Meroko stated gleefully.

"Why?" Jaden questioned

"Because I can give you a kiss on the cheek to make your boo-boo feel better." Meroko stated in a matter-of-fact tone. All three of the guys sweat dropped in confusion.

"Um Meroko…don't your kisses kill people." Jaden wondered.

"Yeah." Meroko stated point blank.

"So why would you want to give me a kiss on cheek…are you trying to kill me?!" Jaden said in mock pain.

"Well it doesn't matter." Meroko stated calmly.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, don't you care about me." Jaden whined pouting out his lip in the ultimate puppy dog face.

"No, no it's not that I don't like you in fact I love you and Takuto, but…" Meroko started.

"What no love for me Me-chan I am deeply offended." Izumi stated in a mock hurt voice.

"But what?" Jaden pondered aloud ignoring Izumi completely.

"Well Judai you're already dead, so it doesn't matter." Meroko said also ignoring Izumi to prevent awkwardness.

"Oh yeahhhhh…" Jaden replied dim-wittedly. Takato slapped his forehead and Izumi sighed and put his hands in his pockets in a disapproving manner. Meroko flew close to Jaden and started leaning in for her kiss.

Jaden flew in the direction opposite of Meroko this continued for two and a half hours until they were at a distance far away from Takuto and Izumi. Jaden stopped when he noticed Meroko was out of breath.

"I don't really want a kiss." Jaden truthfully replied.

"NO, really?!…I thought you were avoiding me for two hours because you wanted a kiss from me!" Meroko, who was now on the verge of tears, yelled at Jaden angrily.

"Now, now no tears from my favorite bunny, okay." Jaden stated simply.

"But, no one ever seems to return my feelings I just feel like people enjoy rejecting me now." Meroko said while thinking of Takuto's numerous rejections and how hurtfully Izumi broke up with her.

"That's not true; I would NEVER let any of my friends feel any type of pain just for my own amusement and to prove it to you..." Jaden bowed his head respectfully and pulled Meroko's hand close to his face and gently left a delicate kiss on Meroko's hand.

"Meroko I want you to remember that I care about you and you'll always have a place in my heart as one of my closest friends." Just to be nice Jaden pulled Meroko closer to himself and slowly gave her a tender (A/N: FRIENDLY!) kiss on the cheek.

Meroko was awestruck at Jaden's endless amounts of sincerity and kindness towards others. Meroko wondered if it was possible that for once, her feelings were being returned and someone, Jaden, actually loves her for who she is and just the thought of it truly made her happy.

"Remember." Jaden said in an unusually serious tone. Jaden gave Meroko a tight hug as he whispered in her ear "Never doubt your importance as a person or member of our squad and never change yourself for somebody else including me." He pulled away from there hug and pulled a rose from out of nowhere and kissed a pedal placing it securely in Meroko's hands. Meroko found it hard to believe but she might even love Jaden more than she ever did Takuto.

"Thank you so much Judai-kun, you don't know how much this means to me." Meroko said as tears cascaded down her face.

"Anything for a friend right." Jaden stated happily while wiping off her tears with his thumb. And sticking out two of his fingers after winking, in other words he was striking his signature pose.

"Right!" Meroko replied just as happily.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX or Full Moon wo Sagashite

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX

On with the story

* * *

Storyteller POV (3rd Person):

"So Judai how do you plan on healing your wound, do you want me to get you an ice pack?" Meroko asked.

"Nah, it's okay." Jaden replied softly.

"So what are you going to do?" Takuto asked befuddled.

"Sing." Jaden replied.

"You can SING?!" Meroko and Takato questioned.

"Why aren't you surprised Izumi?" Meroko and Takato questioned once again.

"Ju-di has an inestimable amount of talents so I wasn't surprised to hear that he could sing. However, Ju-di, how would singing be of any use to healing your wounds?" Izumi questioned the brunette politely.

"Well actually I can heal myself easily by doing _you know what_ but I don't want to harm anyone unnecessarily so I'll just sing to heal myself within 2 hours and others instantly through physical contact instead." Jaden explained.

"What song are going to sing?" Takato asked.

"Eternal Snow it's a song my mom would sing to me to lull me to sleep before she and my father died."

"Both your parents died!" Meroko said flabbergasted.

"I'm so sorry." Izumi said sincerely.

"How'd they die?" Takuto questioned cautiously as he thought of his favorite black haired damsel Mitsuki.

"It's okay it was probably meant to be." Jaden stated with his head hung low and voice wavering. "I was only seven at the time when my parents died. We were driving one night and we drove past a homeless man begging for a ride so I asked my parents to pull over for him to be nice. We let him sit in the back with me and my dad asked him where he wanted us to drop him off at, but he just replied nowhere in particular. So obviously confused my dad pulled over the car and asked him to explain himself. However, he pulled out a knife and threatened to kill me unless both of my parents exited the car with their hands up. Both of my parents did as they were told, the man tossed me aside and I was petrified because I didn't know how exactly to use my powers since my dad was still teaching me. I could still hear what they were talking about though since I have extremely sensitive hearing. The man was trying to sexually abuse my mother otherwise, he'd make sure to kill me. My mom said that she'd do it just to protect me but my dad couldn't stand for it because he knew my mom would be scarred forever and couldn't stand to see her in pain."

"My dad went berserk and I'd never seen him get that angry or wild before with his powers. The guy got totally freaked out and when my dad was about to finish the job my mom started crying for him to stop so my dad turned around. But that was when I heard a loud BANG and I saw my dad falling down but I knew he wasn't dead until he shot him three more times and I noticed what the last three bullets he shot were made from. Then I knew I had lost my dad, my mother kissed him once more before he died then she used her powers to get to me in less than a blink of an eye. She hugged me, gave me a kiss on my forehead, and told me she loved me very much with rivers of tears in her eyes."

"My mother pulled out her phone to call the police, the man saw this and practically ripped open the car door, and pulled her out of the safety of the car he grabbed her cell phone and smashed it against the ground. My mom fought as hard as she could, which was very hard when she knew her time was almost up she told me to run away and never look back. I only did that because she told me if I loved her to do just that for before she was gone."

"I started running as far as my legs could take me until I heard another BANG, so I had to turn around, and I saw my mother die before me with a smile on her face she landed right next to my father who also had a smile on his face. I knew they had both died happily in love, but I couldn't help but think it was all my fault as I ran for my life. I always sing _Eternal Snow_ to feel closer to my parents because before my mother died she told me to sing it when I feel lonely to bring us closer together."

I looked at all my friend's faces which all looked sorrowful. "I'm really sorry for dampening the mood guys." Jaden later said extremely quietly, which is quite unusual considering Jaden Yuki's outgoing personality.

"It's okay!" Meroko explained trying to desperately cheer Jaden up.

"Yeah it's not your fault Judai you couldn't do anything you were too young to stop the man." Takuto added.

"NO! It's not okay I just stood on the side lines and watched like a weak spineless coward…it was all my fault, if I can't even protect the ones I love what good am I?!" Jaden yelled with his head hung even lower as tears raced down his face.

"Ugh, Ju-di just shut up your way too soft and forgiving." Izumi stated dryly.

"What do you mean by that Izumi?" Jaden asked with irritation present in his voice.

"What I mean Ju-di is that Takuto punched you in the face and you didn't even get mad, you're parents died and yet you blame yourself entirely even though there was nothing you could do, and you seem to be angrier at yourself than at the man who killed your father and father. For God's sake, Ju-di you sound suicidal, sure your parents died but you just have to deal with it and try your hardest to live your life to the fullest. After all, time waits for no one." Izumi explained.

"You don't get it Izumi I saw both of my parents die in front of me with my own to eyes and couldn't do anything about it because I was too fragile and helpless! I had to live the rest of my life with my grandparents feeling as though I had killed my own parents I couldn't take it so one afternoon when I was eight after school I tried to kill myself by hanging myself on a homemade noose I made just because I was that depressed. I would've died if my grandparents hadn't stepped in and taken me away from my room. The only reason I'm still alive today was because my grandmother told me she'd sooner kill herself before letting me die by my own hands."

"And I couldn't handle another person dying because of me so I gained the strength I needed and was fueled by my grandparents love for me. But I vowed that if I ever saw that man again I'd kill him with my bare hands at a sickeningly sweet slow pace just to enjoy the sounds of his blood curdling screams while sucking him completely dry of life before I could ever truly be happy again. So please never criticize me for being too sweet or forgiving because if one things for sure I know how to hold a grudge." Jaden replied with a dark tone in his voice as he shot Izumi a glare as deadly as they come.

Izumi couldn't think of anything to say after so he did the only thing he could of…he flew over to Jaden and gave him a sincere hug.

"I'm sorry Judai I never knew that you had felt that bad but I want you to know that it's okay and that you've got me, Meroko, and Takuto by your side always and forever." Izumi said with a warm smile on his face a rarity in itself.

"Thanks." Jaden replied lifelessly, although on the inside he smiled and felt just a little lighter.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel." Izumi continued.

"How?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"Because of the way that I died." Izumi replied.

"How'd you die Izumi?" Meroko questioned.

"Well… When I was a human, I was a boy named Lio Izumi. I wouldn't really call my life perfect since my mother was extremely abusive. Sometimes I'd have nightmares so I'd go into my mother's room and ask to sleep with her for a while and every time I did she'd punch me in the face or kick me in the gut and tell me to leave her the hell alone. And when I'd cry she'd wipe away my tears by scratching them away with her sharp long nails while smiling down at me. Sometimes the scratches were so deep they'd bleed so then it would sting my face every time a tear went down."

"Eventually, I figured out that I had looked so much like my deceased father that just looking at me would invoke my mother's rage for reasons unknown to me. In a desperate attempt to see my mother smile again, when I was six years old, I ran onto the train tracks because there were several times my mom would dare me too but I was always too scared. That day I overcame, my fear in desperation too see my mother's smile. I was so happy when I saw my mother smile a truly sincere smile again that I didn't notice the train behind me so when I turned around it was already too late and I was hit, when I woke up again I was a shinigami."

"The worst part was that even though I had become a shinigami I still retained all of my memories after death and always kept reliving that same haunting memory…to this day I don't know whether or not my mom saw the train coming but just didn't want to tell me or if she ever really loved me."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that Izumi…" Jaden sorrowfully replied.

"No worries Ju-di, I just told you this so that you don't think poorly of yourself because of your parent's death." Izumi informed softly.

"I still have a question Judai." Meroko stated simply.

"What is it?" Jaden asked befuddled.

"Well…the only way to become a shinigami is by dying a somewhat dishonorable death by your own 'hands' so how is that when you died you turned into a shinigami instead of just plain dying?"

"Actually Meroko I'm not sure at all. The only thing I remember before my death was, asking an important question to an important person, a tall building, and seeing double of myself." Jaden quietly replied. "But I sure would love to find out."

"Well whatever the case may be Judai, we'll make sure to help you figure out your past." Izumi said facing Jaden with a determined look on his face.

"But isn't that against the rules." Jaden stuttered.

"Judai, have I taught you nothing, rules are like bones just meant for breaking." Takuto smugly stated.

"And look where that's gotten you Takuto you can't even come up with an original, inspiring, analogy that actually makes sense." Izumi smartly quipped.

"Ugh Izu—" Takato started.

"Don't even start that again Takuto!" Meroko said while shooting Takuto a death glare.

"My bad Meroko, take it easy." Takuto meekly responded.

"Anyway…Judai whatever the case may be just remember we've got your back and we'd travel to the ends of the Earth just to help you." Meroko informed honestly.

"Thanks guys." Jaden said truthfully. "But you know what'd make me feel better right now?"

"What?" The gang asked.

"A group hug!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly.

"Well you know I've got a quiche in the oven." Takuto lied terribly.

"In that case…it looks like something's come up for me too; I've got a quiche to make fun of." Izumi coolly replied.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jaden cooed with performing the ultimate puppy dog face.

"Oh no! Whatever you do don't look into the eyes!" Takuto informed in panic.

But it was too late because both Meroko (who didn't have a problem with a group hug to begin with) and Izumi (who was afraid of showing large amounts of mortal emotions within a twenty-four hour time frame) because they had both looked into those pools of pleading chocolate brown eyes. Takuto began to fly away until he looked to his left and right expecting to see Izumi and Meroko but instead he is greeted with nothingness at his left and right where Izumi and Meroko should've been. He decided to turn around and see what they were doing _'Oh great'_ Takato thought to himself because now all three of his best friends were shooting him pleading glances; with an exception of Izumi because his pleading glance looks more like a scowl in Takuto's direction. Takato decided to give into peer pressure and flew back to his friends.

"Ugh, I hate you guys…" Takato half-heartedly stated.

"We love you too Ta-kun!" Izumi, Meroko, and Jaden chirped, as they all hugged each other due to Jaden's whining and convincing pouting skills.

"Now let's go home, so you can make your quiche, Takato." Jaden happily stated knowing fully well it was one of Takuto's terrible lies.

"Um, well…I never actually planned to bake a quiche."

"So you lied to me Takato." Jaden innocently questioned with the happiness in his voice plummeting (purposefully to make Takuto feel guilty and bake a quiche since Jaden loved quiches).

"No, no Ta-kun's joking he'll bake you a quiche." Izumi smirked fully aware that Takuto couldn't bake to save his life and has never even eaten a quiche before. Izumi only smiled as Takuto gave him an angry glare.

"Hoooray!" Jaden shouted giddily as he lazily turned around to fly on his back.

"Which house are we going to?" Meroko pondered aloud.

"The one in Reclia City." Takuto suggested.

"No we've been in that one for a while now." Jaden stated.

"Yeah, I agree with Ju-di." Izumi replied

"How about the one in Autumn Moon Village?" Meroko offered.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Meroko it's close to here and it's about ten months since we've lived there last." Jaden said while smiling at Meroko sincerely.

"Is everybody okay with that?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Izumi replied.

"Sure why not." Takuto replied.

It was starting to get rather late so they decided to fly a little quicker than usual since they were all pretty exhausted and ready to go to sleep. As they were flying through the island, Jaden couldn't help but feel that this place was extremely familiar. While they flew past small motel looking dormitories with red roof tops and a nice view of the ocean Jaden saw a short young looking seventeen year old with light blue hair circular glasses and a blue blazer.

"Wait a second…guys I think I know that kid." Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX or Full Moon wo Sagashite

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviewing and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX

 **Shout outs to!:** NoUsernameNeeded thank for being the first and the second person to review my story, it really means a lot and I'm glad you like it...and yeah Judai had a hard knock life, wow I can make a reference from almost every situation.

On with the story!

* * *

Storyteller POV:

"Wait a second…guys I think I know that kid." Jaden exclaimed.

"Then who is he?" Takuto wondered.

"Takuto! Don't ask Judai a question like that it could trigger his memories, and turn him into a ghost if he remembers everything from his past at once or forces the memory instead of it occurring naturally." Meroko panicked.

"No, no it's okay Meroko nothing bad will happen. Anyway, I think he was one of my best friends. We lived in those red dorms. His name starts with an S. I think I remember now his name is Sy—Ahhh!" Jaden screamed.

A black looking smoke surrounded Jaden as he started having trouble with controlling his wings until he lost all control of flying abilities and started spiraling downwards in a collision course with the unnamed blue haired boy.

"Judai!" Izumi, Meroko, and Takuto screamed.

All three of his friends went into action, Izumi and Meroko propelled themselves downward as fast as they could while Takuto started flying towards the bluenette. Takuto continued flying downwards until he transformed into a human and fell right in front of the boy; but Takuto walked to the front of the building so he could magically poof the academy uniform & casually pretend to be leaving one of the red dorms. This was while Jaden was still plummeting to the Earth faster than Meroko or Izumi could fly. Why not send their fastest flyer you may ask, well it's because he's the one who's unconscious right now. While their slowest flyer, Takuto, comes up with a plan to distract the bluenette.

"Hey, Sy, I'm new here so could you show me where the dining hall is I'm starving." Takuto said nervously from out of the blue.

"Huh are you talking to me?" The blue haired boy queried.

"Uh…yes I am." Takuto replied still quite nervous.

"Oh! You must be one of the new foreign students right?"

"Yeah…new student…sure." _'Play it cool'_ Takuto thought to himself.

"How did you know my name was Sy." The blue haired boy now known as Sy asked quizzical and somewhat suspiciously, Takuto picked up on this and decided to wing it even more.

"Well you are one of the most popular boys in school…right?" Takuto questioned slowly.

"Me! Oh yeah that's true between my brother, Zane and me, I did always have the looks. But the real most popular boy in school was my late best friend—Ja-aden Yuki." The boy practically choked out.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Takuto replied. ' _Wait a second did he say Yuki that guy has the same last name as Judai…does Judai have a brother or something? Why didn't he tell us or at least me I'm his_ _ **best**_ _friend?! But when we played 20 questions once he did mention his favorite game/card game of all time was duel monsters. And this is a dueling academy…_

"Sorry for going off on tangent you said that you wanted me to guide you to the Slifer red dorms right." Sy questioned.

"Slifer?" Takuto wondered aloud, while panicking in the back of his mind as Takuto saw Jaden getting closer and closer to the cold, hard, unforgiving Earth.

The blue haired boy's face was one of complete shock, how could you not know who Slifer the sky dragon was if you're a true admirer of duel monsters?!

"How could you not know who Slifer the sky dragon was umm…?" Sy ended his phrase half way unsure of who the black haired boy actually was.

"Takuto." Takuto said quickly completing the boy's phrase.

"Well Takuto how could you not know that Slifer is one of the three Egyptian god cards!" Syrus exclaimed somewhat disgusted by Takuto's ignorance.

"Egyptian god cards…?" Takuto said completely clueless.

"You don't even know who the Egyptian god cards are that's even worse how could you call yourself a serious duelist, no wonder you're in the Slifer red dorms." Syrus accused.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Takuto bellowed, his hot temper flaring up.

"Well they're just the strongest cards in the game of duel monsters, sheesh even Jaden wasn't that dense, and he doesn't even know what a fiancé is." Syrus added.

"Oh." Takuto said hoping he doesn't sound like as much of an imposter as he feels like. _'Uh I should've paid more attention when Judai was trying to explain duel monsters to me, Izumi, and Meroko a while ago. Hmm… I wonder if Judai knows what a fiancé is._ '

"Let's start walking I've got a lot to explain to you newbie." Sy said while sighing out loud accidentally when it was meant for only him to hear.

"Oh brother here we go again…" Takuto muttered to himself while remember Judai's long and complicated lecture on duel monsters and the history of it and some guy called Maximus Unicorn.

"What was that Takuto?" Sy asked befuddled.

"Oh…um…nothing, nothing at all Sy." Takuto replied mentally cursing himself for not being as good a lair as others (Izumi) are but better than some (Meroko). And still thankful that they were moving away from the exact spot where Jaden may or may not crash land into at a moment's notice.

"Oh okay, I just thought I heard you say something." Sy stated nervously.

"Nope, nada, zilch I'm all ears lecture way." Takuto replied with a fake smile on his face.

"Lecture…?" Sy repeated.

As Takuto halfheartedly paid attention to Syrus' babbling, about duel monsters. Izumi, Meroko, on the other hand were still trying to catch up to the falling angel, otherwise known as their precious Judai.

"Izumi!" Meroko yelled to get the blonde's attention.

"What!" He yelled back just as loudly.

"I have an idea!" Meroko screeched.

"Okay, what is it?!" Izumi questioned.

"This!" Meroko took off her hat and summoned The BooK (A/N: In full moon wo sagashite there are a couple of times Meroko pulls out a book with names of people that'll die soon, rules, and other important things)

"It's an emergency therefore; we're able to use it!" Meroko added matter-of-factly.

"True, but use it for what!" Izumi countered.

Meroko sighed "Just follow my lead!"

"Fine!" Izumi quickly replied desperate to save his best friend…in the world.

"Transform, Mero Mero Change!"

"Transform, Izu Izu Change!"

"Transform into a healing sage with the wings of a white-throated needletail!" Meroko cried.

"Transform into a healing sage with the wings of a white-throated needletail." Izumi repeated obediently. ' _What the hell is a white-throated needletail?!'_ Izumi inwardly asked himself.

Both of them wore white cloaks that respectively came with their own pair of white-throated needletail wings.

"Izumi since you're faster than me use your wings to propel yourself closer to Judai so you can cushion his landing as I use sage magic to teleport myself to the ground so I can heal any injuries Judai might have." Meroko commanded.

Izumi just nodded his head in conferment.

"Teleport!" Meroko called as she quickly materialized at the spot Jaden would land knowing that if she were to try and teleport towards Jaden directly the wings of the white throated needletail would be flapping fast enough to cut through his flesh.

Izumi used the strong winds to help carry him closer to Jaden as he moved faster than he did before. _Don't worry Judai I'll make sure to save you like you have me so many times before_

As Izumi made his way closer to Jaden's falling figure, he felt more and more hope in Meroko's plan. Izumi inched his way closer and closer to his precious Jaden he started gripping onto Jaden desperately as if for dear life itself. Izumi was starting to pull Jaden upwards he was filled with so much happiness he started loosening his grip on Jaden so he could use his free hand to teleport them to where Meroko was since they've secured him and there is no risk of accidentally hurting him as long as he's being carried and remaining still.

"Telepo-", Izumi started "YES! I finally understand!" Takuto interrupted as he shattered Izumi's concentration as he fumbled to get his grip back on Jaden's jacket his palms started to sweat vigorously, he could feel Jaden, his best friend, his hope, slipping right through his trembling hands.

Izumi had dropped his only source of happiness.

* * *

Will Jaden survive? If not, will Izumi be able to cope how Jaden's life literally slipped through his fingers? What did Takuto finally understand?...yup, that's as close to a cliffhanger as I can get...*sighs*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX or Full Moon wo Sagashite

 **Update #2- 6/10/15: Lo siento, gomenasai, indou, sorry...but I won't update until I get at least 2+ more reviews for a grand total of 10 all together considering it goes over my basic minimum of 2000 words per chapter by like 1000+ words, plus since I'm a slow typer, it makes it harder for me to upload lengthy chapters plus since I try to reread each chapter at least twice before posting for grammatical/spelling errors, it can take me up to 3 hours just to do that plus writing sincere comments on those of you who have already reviewed as opposed to only giving the basic 'thanks a lot' I try to make it feel like your having a conversation with me, I try to make it a bit more life like if you get what I mean toppled by my social studies project on a 'presidential review of LBJ' which must be typed and written into a power point by Monday 6/9 & math project in which I and a friend of mine must create a lesson with warm-up, classwork, notes, and more assigned yesterday but rough draft is due 6/9 and final 6/10, afterwards the rest of next week I have to study for finals...which just screams fun and free time to upload chapters XD NOT :) Anyway, it'd appreciate the reviews 'cause I still plan on trying to upload something this weekend but after this weekend I'm not sure when I'll be able to update so the quicker them reviews flow (yes, I know, I used improper grammar on purpose, I'm a rebel XD) the quicker I can post you lovely readers some new chapters.**

 **I've been having a pretty rough week so reviews would help cheer me up, thanks in advance for reading :)**

No matter! I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviewing and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX

 **Shout outs! to: *tears up* no one, I didn't get any reviews last chapter, no matter I'll post a new one anyway :")**

On with the story!

* * *

As Takuto conversed with Syrus he really didn't understand what duel monsters were at all so he decided to smile and nod at Syrus' babbling but he started to think about the chances that Judai would have a brother and decided against that theory.

Takuto began to ponder once more about Judai and what connection he might have to this place.

 _Hmm…if Jaden had a brother then while he was telling us about his parents, he would've at least mentioned a sibling once since they'd have to be 15 or above to attend this school and considering that Judai's 17 that make his sibling either the same age as Jaden or about 3 years younger than him…If so than Judai's "little brother" would be 5-8 years old which would mean this supposed brother would have to have been in the car with Jaden and his parents since he's too young to be left alone and he mentioned that they just returned from their Autumn Moon villa as a family._

That could only mean that…

"YES! I finally understand!" Takuto shrieked with glee as he mentally patted himself on the back.

Meanwhile Izumi couldn't describe how low, terrible, guilty, and suicidal he was feeling.

 _How could this have happened, my only true friend, the only person who didn't just label me as a sadist and hate me without knowing me, the shinigami that'd risk his life to save me…the only person who taught me that letting your guard down doesn't make you weak. Judai taught me how to live life to fullest even though I'm dead!_

 _And how do I repay him! How do I repay him! HOW DO I REPAY HIM! I let him die for a second time as his memories try to convert him into a lost soul._

Izumi could only stare as Jaden's body made its way closer and closer to its final destination at any moment his beloved Judai-kun would be gone forever.

"JUDAI!" Meroko screamed as she wondered how her plan had failed.

"Izumi you idiotic good for nothing what are you doing go save Judai!" She screamed angrily which was quite unusual considering she's always happy and is hard to anger.

When Izumi did nothing but stay paralyzed with depression he did the first thing that came to mind, he did something that he hasn't done since his rebirth as a shinigami.

He prayed to God almighty the savior of man that humbly resides in the heavens watching above and guiding the living in solitude to grant him a wish.

"God I know I've committed many sins and that you might not give a damn about what I'm even saying, hell I don't even know if you a give a damn about me…but please the only other being that sheds light upon my ungodly life, the thing that really makes me feel alive is about to die only for trying to remember parts of his past, is it right to die solely for wanting to remember more about yourself. I know that I'm not the most faithful, religious, or even ethical person but Judai…Judai, he deserves MORE! I don't know how or why Judai became a shinigami but I know it's not right. Judai is the most respectful, loving, playful, sympathetic, trustworthy, honest, loyal, hilarious, down-to-earth person I've ever met. If anyone deserves a blessing or miracle from you it's my Judai." Izumi pleaded to God desperately, and began to close his prayer.

"In the name of the Father!" Izumi bellowed his right hand placed sternly on his forehead.

"Of the Son!" Meroko added her own spiritual energy to Izumi's prayer with her hand placed delicately on the center of her chest she nodded towards Izumi encouragingly.

"and of the Holy Spirit." Takuto added placing his hands on his left then right shoulder as he stood next to Meroko in his shinigami form; but made a clone to converse with Syrus instead.

"Amen!" All three of the trio said with complete confidence in God for the first time in their lives.

The Earth began to shake, trembling with a pure holy aura the deathly gray clouds hiding the sun in jealousy began to part as well; a large white light the quintessence of love and purity with a slight gold tint began to illuminate the sky beautifully.

The singing of angels could be heard all around the academy, the sky seemed to radiate joy and life, the black smoke around Jaden dispersed, his wings elongated themselves to that of an angels length, as Jaden's wings enlarged the speed at which he fell began to decrease tremendously.

As Takuto, Meroko, Izumi closed the prayer before they finished saying amen now golden Jaden's eyes bolted open full of life and energy, his fangs also elongated contrasting with his angelic look but adding another layer of beauty and complexity to his person. (A/N: In other words, he looked like a badass)

Jaden cushioned his fall expertly and landed with such grace and poise it makes one wonder whether or not he actually was angel straight from heaven.

Izumi, overwhelmed with happiness just had to make sure that was Judai, was that Judai was for lack of a better term, alive; he opened his mouth ready to call out to Jaden's angelic figure.

"Onii-chan!" The short bluenette called with tears in his eyes.

* * *

How'd you feel about the chapter sorry about the length so I'll be posting another one after this one soon and hopefully it'll be longer in length :D

Okay a thousand apologizes I'm really sorry for all of you guys who've been waiting for a new chapter, I didn't mean to not update but then life happened=Finals week, a really bad cold, followed by a bad case of summer laziness, then huge family trouble, a cousin of my mothers being diagnosed with colon cancer, moving into a new place, and getting work done in the room that provides internet through out the entire house, and then 4th of July, and lastly my internet provider cutting off tv, internet, and phone without any prior notice, oh yeah and my birthday being tomorrow. So today I couldn't update earlier due to lack of Wifi, yes I had to enter the dark ages...again even though I just got it back...it's taken me a LONG while before I could update, my bad... ^/^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX or Full Moon wo Sagashite

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read & Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


End file.
